1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image used in an electrophotographic printer or the like, a toner cartridge containing the toner, a developing device and an image forming apparatus using the toner, and a method for producing the toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for producing a toner by a dissolution suspension method is known (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-052619).
However, a toner produced by the conventional dissolution suspension method may cause poor printing quality.